Check Yes, Lucy
by raikis
Summary: "What are you doing here, Natsu? My dad is asleep!" She hissed, "If he wakes up and sees you—" Her sentence stopped abruptly as she noticed the book-bag he had hanging off his shoulder, and she realized what he was doing, "You're leaving?" She asked. Was he here to say goodbye? "Yeah, I'm leaving." Natsu nodded. "I came here to take you with me." Nalu AU. Complete.


a/n: I wrote this on whim actually. Also thanks to the song, Check Yes, Juliet, by: We The Kings. :)

* * *

><p>Check Yes, Lucy<p>

.

Natsu and Lucy have always been together, they are always attached by the hip. They both have messed up lives that they don't share with anyone other than themselves. Lucy lives alone, practically, since her father never shows his face around her. She could go weeks to months not seeing him even though they live in the same house. It's been that way since her mother passed away.

Natsu has been living with foster families since a very young age since his father's disappearance. As he got older, he jumped from family to family until a few years ago he ended up here and met Lucy.

Currently they walked down the same old street they always have to go home, holding their diploma's in their hands. High School for them had just come to an end, and it was supposed to be the start of their own lives—together, they had hoped.

"They want to send me off to College." Natsu said. He twisted his paper around in his hand while holding Lucy's hand in his other, "We were talking about it last night too."

"Are you going to go?" Lucy asked, swinging their arms. If she were to be honest with herself, she doesn't want him to go away for College. She wants to go to the same one as him, "It would be good for you."

Natsu sighed, "I don't know. I mean, we _just_ graduated and they already want to send me off." Well, he is about nineteen years old and they aren't his actual parents. But still, how about a break? "What about you, Luce? Any plans?" He nudged her playfully and grinned.

Lucy smiled, "I don't know, really. I wanted to go to the same College as you, you know?"

"Yeah . . . me too." Natsu nodded.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they come to the end of two streets, both of them going opposite ways.

"I guess. . I'll call you later?" Lucy suggested, turning towards him and looking up. Natsu nodded and leaned down to press his lips to hers quickly before leaning back, but Lucy puckered her bottom lip and pulled him back towards her. They really can't get enough of each other. Natsu grinned as she pulled him back down into the kiss, grabbing the sides her face and deepening it, "Love you." Lucy said once they pulled away.

"Love you too." Natsu smiled, pecking her lips again before pulling away, "You better call me when you get home!" He yelled as he ran the opposite way.

"I will!" Lucy yelled back, waving to him as she skipped down her street to go home. After a while she slowed her pace and walked slowly. Home isn't her favorite place in the world, so she takes her sweet time on getting there. There wasn't anything to look forward to anymore. She saw her house coming into her view and sighed, deciding to pick up her pace. Lucy ran up the steps and opened the door, slamming it behind her before running up the stairs. She got half way up to her room before a deep voice stopped her.

"Lucy." She froze and looked down to her father in surprise, "We need to talk."

Lucy was hesitant; she knows it couldn't be good. Since when was the last time she actually spoke to her dad? She just wants to get to her bedroom, lock the door, and call Natsu. But she sighed, "What is it, papa?"

* * *

><p>Lucy ran up to her room as quickly as she could, slamming her door shut and locking it, ignoring her father's voice and the maids. With tears streaming down her face, she jumped onto her bed and curled into herself, immediately getting out her phone and dialing Natsu. She tried to quiet down her hiccups and sobs as he rung a few times on the line, but she nearly broke when she heard his voice cut in.<p>

"Hey Luce! I was getting worried." Natsu said. The shuffling sounds coming from his end stopped when he heard her sniffling, "Hey! What's wrong, Lucy?" He asked. His worry showed deeply in his tone, and soothed the weight on her chest as she took in a deep breath to answer him.

"It's my dad. ." She hiccupped, shifting on her side and sitting up on the side of her bed, "I just talked to him, and he—he said he doesn't want me. ."

"Doesn't want you what?" Natsu asked.

"He doesn't want me seeing you anymore!" Lucy sobbed, "He said that I should focus on going to College and not some relationship with a boy!"

"That bastard. ." Natsu mumbled from the other end. There was a pause and some shuffling again, "Don't listen to him, Luce. He's trying to control you."

There was some loud knocking on Lucy's door before her father's voice sounded, "Lucy! Open this door!" The man jiggled and raddled the doorknob, and his knocking became louder as he discovered the door was locked.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled, "I don't want to see you!"

"Lucy? What's happening?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy pressed the phone back to her ear, "He's knocking on me door and trying to get in."

"Are you on the phone? Lucy, I told you I don't want you talking to that boy again!" Her father yelled, "Hang up the phone!"

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, don't hang up the phone." Natsu said in her ear, "Don't listen to him."

"I won't Natsu." Lucy said, "What is that sound?" She asked, finally comprehending the amount shuffling on his end.

"I'm packing. ." Natsu answered.

Lucy frowned, "Oh. ." So he is leaving after all? And so suddenly. "I'll let you finish packing then, Natsu."

"Huh? Wait! Luce—" She hung up the phone and dropped it on her bed. Taking a deep, shaky breath and using the sleeves of her shirt to dry her face, she walked up to her bedroom door where her father can still be heard knocking and opened it.

* * *

><p>It was now well past midnight and everyone aside from herself was in bed. Lucy talked more with her father, but she still refuses to listen to him. But what more can she can do or say to him? Natsu had not tried to call her back after she hung up, but she was a little hesitant on calling or texting him. Her father didn't take her phone, much to her relief. They were meant to go to a meeting in a few days to enroll her in College, and she was not looking forward to it.<p>

Lucy let out a short yelp at the sound of tap at her window. She eyed the glass with a testy look and thought it must have been one of the branches from the tree, because certainly a person couldn't reach up and tap on her window. With a sigh, she turned back to her laptop and resumed her typing. She was working on her own novel—she wants to be an author, and that's what she hopes to enter college for. But her slim fingers stopped moving over the keys when her phone started vibrating.

'**Incoming Call, Natsu**.'

Dropping what she was doing, she quickly grabbed her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Luce! Damnit, why did you hang up on me earlier?" Natsu scolded slightly from the other end. His voice was lowered to just above a whisper.

"What are you doing up this late, Natsu?" Lucy asked, ignoring his question.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Just as he said that, another tap sounded from her window and Lucy looked over to see a small rock falling from it. "Open your window, Lucy."

Lucy furrowed her brows as she stood from her desk chair and walked towards her window, she set the phone down for a moment so she could unlock it and slid it open, she stuck her head out and gasped, seeing Natsu standing in her yard looking up at her with a grin, holding his phone to his ear. Lucy grabbed her phone again and placed it to her ear, "What are you doing here, Natsu? My dad is asleep!" She hissed, "If he wakes up and sees you—" Her sentence stopped abruptly as she noticed the book-bag he had hanging off his shoulder, and she realized what he was doing, "You're leaving?" She asked. Was he here to say goodbye?

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Natsu nodded.

"Then. ." Lucy voiced lowered as she felt her chest pound with pain. "Are you—"

"Come with me, Lucy!" Her eyes widen at his words, "I came here to take you with me."

"Natsu, I—I can't leave!" Lucy sputtered, "My dad is taking me to the College to enroll in a few da—"

"I am _not_ leaving here without you!" Natsu raised his voice.

Lucy immediately shushed him, "Shh! You'll wake the neighbors. Or _worse_, my dad!" She hissed.

"Lucy," Natsu dropped his bag from his shoulder and looked her in eyes, phone still pressed to his ear, "I love you. I'm not leaving without you. You really want to stay here?" Lucy was taken back, "I heard your dad earlier—you were _crying_." He watched her as she bit her lip and shook her head before disappearing inside her room, out of sight. He cursed under his breath when her line cut and picked up a few more pebbles and tossed them at her window. "Luce!" He whisper-shouted.

In a matter of minutes, he saw her head of blonde poking back out the window before she tossed a book-bag full of belongings down to him, which he caught with ease. Natsu smiled wide.

"You're crazy, Natsu!" Lucy whisper-shouted as she crawled out of her window and onto the roof. She closed her window behind her, "Careful with my bag, my laptop is in there." Lucy hesitantly looked down to the ground from where she stood. How was she supposed to get down? She nearly laughed when Natsu spread his arms out.

"Jump! I'll catch you." Natsu said.

"You're crazy!" Lucy glowered at him.

"I'll catch you." Natsu assured as she stood to her feet, gripping the windowsill in fear of her sleeping and falling. She shook her head, "Don't you trust me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! But. ." She heard some noises coming from inside her house and panicked, and Natsu assured her to move quicker, and without a second thought, she held her breath and jumped, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt herself falling. She felt Natsu's muscular arms come around her shoulders and under her knees as she landed in his arms. Willing her eyes open, she found herself face to face with his grinning features.

That night they ran down the streets and to the train station (much to Natsu's distaste) hand in hand. They ended up in a place called Magnolia and enrolled themselves in a College called Magnolia University, and ended up making some lifelong friends in a group called Fairy Tail, a bar they became regulars at. Natsu and Lucy shared an apartment at the University, and started the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
